megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoano GateMan.EXE
Zoano GateMan.EXE is an antagonist from Rockman.EXE Beast and a Zoanoroid in Falzer’s army. He is a ruthless and crazed soldier willing to go to extreme measures to complete his task, and has no care for other's lives if they are not of Falzer. He first appears hunting down Zoano NumberMan.EXE. He catches up to NumberMan and interrogates him, though NumberMan refuses to speak, so GateMan fires his Gate Cannon and fatally wounds him. He picks NumberMan up by his glass head and downloads his data before throwing him down to the ground, smashing his head and deleting him. He later enters the cyber world of the boat that Netto Hikari, Meiru Sakurai, Yuichiro Hikari, and Meijin are aboard, and when Zoano QuickMan.EXE attacks Netto, Meijin tells Dr. Hikari and Meiru, who were underwater in a submarine at the time, to surface, however GateMan causes the sub to rapidly sink. GateMan watches as C.F Rockman and QuickMan fight, and activates a semi truck to smash into QuickMan, giving C.F. Rockman a chance to use a Wide Shot Battle Chip and delete QuickMan. Afterward, Meijin informs Netto that the Blue Abyss, the sub that Dr. Hikari are Meiru is in, is sinking, so Rockman plugs-in to investigate and finds a large hand holding onto the control system. Rockman attempts to destroy it but is blocked by GateMan, who introduces himself. Rockman demands GateMan release the control system, but GateMan tells him if he shoots at him, he will destroy the system, leaving Dr. Hikari and Meiru to die. He informs him he was the one who helped them defeat QuickMan and states that if Rockman won’t attack, he will attack first, and sends out his Gate Soldiers, who beat up Rockman. He fires his Gate Cannon before frying the controls of the crane Meijin was using to pull up the Blue Abyss, blowing it up. He then uses his Devil Hand attack on Rockman, and tells Trill.EXE that if he wants to save Rockman, Dr. Hikari, and Meiru, he will surrender to Falzer. Trill falls for the trap, and GateMan begins blasting the control system with his Gate Cannon, causing massive destruction while laughing maniacally. Rockman manages to free himself from the Devil Hand with a charge shot, but GateMan starts stomping on him as he reaches out for Trill. Trill fuses with Rockman, causing him to Beast Out into Glaga-Beast Rockman, which GateMan marvels at. GateMan and G-Beast Rockman continue their fight in as G-Beast Rockman begins assaulting GateMan, who manages to barely allude him with his Remote Gate. He grabs him with his Devil Hand, but Rockman merely breaks through, forcing him to flee into his gates more. He re-emerges in front of the controls system for the stabilizer, which Rockman attacks indiscriminately, and continues fleeing, and Meijin notes he is stalling for time. Moments later it’s revealed he was waiting for Zoano SwallowMan.EXE to back him up, and as G-Beast Rockman is about to delete GateMan, SwallowMan distracts Rockman, however he finds Iris.EXE, noting she must know something, and leaves to the real world to find her, leaving GateMan to fend for himself to his dismay. Eventually, Iris manages to re-enter the cyber world and talk to Trill, and he turns Rockman into Falzer-beast Rockman, shocking GateMan that he can use the power of his Lord Falzer as F-Beast Rockman out-speeds GateMan and instantly deletes him. He appears as part of a montage as Iris explains what Beyondard is and how Glaga, Falzer, and the Zoanoroids came into existence. Category:Zoanoroid Category:Antagonists Category:Rockman.EXE Beast characters Category:Beyondard inhabitants Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages